Fire fire
by sdren
Summary: Birdie was born during the 1920's and grew up with Steve Rodgers and Bucky Barnes. She was never the prettiest or most socical kid. When war tears her two best friends away from her, Birdie must deal with everything going on in both America and Europe, and possible a little further away as well...
1. Chapter 1

The 1930's and 40's were not the best time for the world. War was brewing throughout the world, ensnaring the European countries, and slowly clasping at the other countries around the world. America was bought into the war after Pearl Harbor, drafting men where ever they could. Men who were not accepted into the war often breathed a sigh of relief over not being forced to fight and die for their country with a legitimate reason, but one did not. Steve Rogers tried again and again to join the U.S army. Every time he was rejected. It didn't faze him and he continued to try.

Women during this time where often sending off their loved ones and working in factories to help supply their armed forces with ammunition. But a few were working alongside their men.

None were allowed on the battle field to fight. Some nursed, some flew planes and gathered intelligence. Agent Peggy Carter worked with the S.S.R helping to create a new breed of soldiers.

Our tale follows one Brianna 'Birdie' Moore. A young girl who cared little for war or fighting, but did her part none the less.

Birdie was born and raised in Brooklyn alongside her two childhood friends, James 'Bucky' Barnes and Steve Rodgers. She grew up in a relatively poor family. Her father had been injured severely in the Great War making it impossible for him to get work and her mother working as a seamstress. Her father would often not leave their two room apartment for days on end, drinking himself in to a spiral of disappear. During these times Birdie would wonder the streets.

At a relatively young age she met Steve Rodgers, the man who would one day be Captain America. Even at the tender age of 9 Birdie knew he would one day be great.

She met him after her she had escaped from her father yelling at her mother in a drunken rage. She had been walking down one of the back allies that were around her house, not to far that she couldn't run home, but far enough that no one would hear her scream. And scream she did.

Boys from her school had never been nice to Birdie. She wasn't the prettiest or most sociable girl at her school. Birdie spent most of her time with her head between the pages of a book. For that most of the school believed that Birdie thought herself above everyone.

Three or four boys from Birdie's class had seen her wondering around the alleyways. As soon as they caught sight of her heading down one of the darker ones their eyes turned dark and their smiles wicked. Bumping each other on the shoulders they followed after the small girl, their intentions dark.

"Well, well, well if it ain't the little book worm," one of the biggest boys, by the name of Kyle Rosen. Called out.

Swivelling around so fast her head spun Birdie came face to chest with the large boys. Gulping down her nerves, Birdie steeled herself to make a break for it.

"Hello Kyle. How are you today?" Birdie asked in a voice that she couldn't stop quivering.

Seeing the girls discomfort Kyle, the leader of the boys, smile grew in size.

"Oh you know, not too bad, not too bad at all. You? How you doin'?"

"I'm fine. But I believe my mother would like me back, so if you'll excuse me….."

Birdie turned around intent on heading home as fast as she could and hiding out with her next door neighbour till her father calmed down.

"Not so fast Girly," Devon Philips said as he grabbed Birdie's wrist. Yelping at the sudden contact Birdie began to struggle out of instinct before realizing that the boy was too strong for her.

"What do you want Kyle?" she asked, eyes down cast and voice small. This wasn't the first time the boys had picked on her and it wouldn't be the last.

"Nothing _Birdie_ just trying to have a friendly chat before you tried to skip out on us. Wasn't very _friendly _of you," Kyle sneered as he strutted up to Birdie and grabbed her chin. "Reckon you'll be pretty in a few years. Lovely teeth you got there. They your grown up ones?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't look so pretty without them I reckon. Mabbe I help you get rid of some of your baby teeth?"

"What have I ever done to you Kyle to hate me so?"

"All up on your high-horse. Never give the rest of us the time of day. You need to be bought down a peg!" Kyle growled as he swung his fist at her. For a moment after his fist hit her face Birdie was suspended, before pain rushed throughout her body and she cried out in pain as she crumbled in on herself.

Quivering in a bubbling mess Kyle began to kick her. His friends cheering him on but not engaging in the act. Crying Birdie bit her lip, the taste of metal ran through her mouth and she knew she was bleeding.

After a few minutes of this her body went numb to the pain, just waiting for it to end. She could hear Kyle starting to pant and thought he was running out of breath and would leave her alone soon. Then she could go home and get Ms. Pebble to fix her up and her mother needn't kno-

"Oi! Leave her alone!" Someone shouted from the start of the ally. Kyle stopped , his leg raised and foot aimed for her stomach before slowly, turning around.

Birdie herself risked lifting her head up to stare at her would be saver. And was rather disappointed to see a boy smaller then her with light blonde hair.

Sighing she knew the boy was in for the same torture she had been going through and then some. While Kyle was the only one willing to hit a girl, his friends had no worries hitting a meddling boy.

"This is none of your business Rodgers. Turn around and get lost," Andrew Anderson called out to the boy. For a moment Birdie thought he would do what was best for both of them and walk away. But he stood firm.

"Leave her alone Rosen. I doubt she's done anything to you and even if she had you should know better than to hit a girl," 'Rodgers' called out.

"It's your funeral Rodgers. Boys," with that the three that had just been loitering about rushed 'Rodgers' and dragged him further into the alleyway. "Looks like you got a boyfriend _Birdie_," Kyle sneered, causing the boys to laugh. "Figures you couldn't do any better than Rodgers. Couple of oddballs you are."

For the next five or ten minutes grunts and screams of pain rang throughout the alleyway. Just as the world began to go black around her, Kyle pulled away from Birdie.

"Alright boys, I think they've learned their lessons. Let's get going."

As the four boys left Birdie heard a grunt from 'Rodgers,' her would be saviour.

"You alright miss?" he called out, right before he began coughing up blood.

"B-better shape then you."

Birdie slowly began to uncurl herself from her little ball before slowly lifting herself to her feet. Wobbling slightly she walked over towards 'Rodgers' who was still spread out on the floor.

Slowly, wincing all the while, Birdie lowered herself next to 'Rodgers.' Running her hand slowly over the boys side, she felt him wince for a moment before stilling her body.

"I don't think anything's broken, but you might want another's opinion….. Why did you help me?" Birdie asked after a moment.

"Because they were picking on someone smaller than them. Also you should never hit a dame-I mean girl."

Laughing lightly Birdie winced as she felt something throb under her skin.

"I'm Steve by the way. Steve Rodgers."

"Brianna Moore. But people call me Birdie. Nice to meet you Steve."

"Nice to meet you Birdie."

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**(I'm not too sure if I like this all too much. I've only written the first chapter but I think I could do something good with it if I kept going. But I'm not sure if I should. What do you guys think? It might be a Steve/OC or a Bucky/OC or just an OC. I'm not sure. Leave some comments on what you guys think.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Birdie's mother, Fiona, was a sweetheart. She'd met her husband during the Great War, when she'd been a nurse stationed on the Eastern Front. Fiona had signed up as soon as England had declared war and been shipped out only weeks later. When America joined in on the war she'd met Alex Moore and fell in love on sight. They'd started courting, slightly. There wasn't much time for romance during a war, but they did the best they could. Closing in on the end of the war Alex had rushed out onto the battle field to save a friend of his who had been injured.

Alex had lost his arm and his friend had died regardless of his heroics.

After that he was never the same. Fiona hadn't returned home after the war. Instead she had gotten in contact with her family and told them that she was not returning home, and, was instead marrying Alex and moving to America.

The first few years after their marriage had been hard, but happy. Alex tried to get work, but it was impossible, what with not having an arm. Fiona got a job working as a seamstress for the girls around her neighbourhood.

They'd had Birdie only about two years into their marriage. She had had light red hair, bordering on blonde, and green-blue eyes. A perfect mix of her and Alex. Fiona couldn't have been happier.

But then things had gotten darker. When Birdie was about three, Alex had taken to drinking. A lot.

He'd rage day in and day out on just about everything. Fiona loved him, she did, but it was getting so hard to be around him. She wanted to leave, she truly did. She knew she deserved better then Alex, but she also knew that her family would never accept Birdie. She was a half breed, not a pure blood.

When Alex had started hitting her she had had enough. She got in contact with her mother and pleaded for her to accept her and Birdie back. Her mother had denied Birdie but would welcome Fiona. Fiona did not get in contact with her mother again.

So she'd accepted her fate, being the beating bag to an alcoholic husband and loving mother to Birdie.

But then Birdie had started coming back from playing with bruises plaguing her arms and, on occasion, her eyes. Alarm bells had rung throughout Fiona's head. But every time she tried to bring up the darkened skin, Birdie would point out her own bruises and ask why her mother hadn't left yet. After the third time of this happening Fiona had stopped asking.

Life was hard on the Moors girls. Mother couldn't run for the love of her daughter and daughter didn't fight, even for herself.

Fiona would have been, well not happy but content, if only Birdie had some friends to stick up for her. She had no idea why her daughter didn't fight back. It was disheartening.

Fiona watched year in as her daughter grew ever so slightly, losing the baby fat far too fast. Her first year of school had reaped something that surprised Fiona greatly. A love of books and reading. As Alex was illiterate and Fiona herself had never liked them this shocked her greatly. But in a good way. For whatever reason Birdie came home more often than not without any bruises. But when she did come home with them they were deeper, darker and ranged more of her body.

Birdie seemed to have found a friend, or forgoing that, a protector. At the very least.

In fourth grade Birdie had come home covered in bruises and with a broken rib. But she'd been smiling. And it wasn't till Fiona had seen the blonde haired boy limping away that she'd put two and two together to figure out that Birdie, finally, had made a friend.

As Fiona had been fixing her daughter up she made sure not to mention the boy. Waiting patiently for her daughter to spill her guts. She always did. Birdie was terrible at not talking.

"He's named Steve Momma. Steve Rodgers," Birdie had finally whispered, the corners of her lips lifting upwards.

"Who?" Fiona had asked in mock confusion.

"The _boy_ Momma. The one who helped me back home….. Kyle decided to be a bigger jerk then usual and he helped me out."

"Well," Fiona had said, drawing out her l's. "Wasn't that swell of him?"

"He seems like a rather swell boy Momma…" a few seconds passed by with Birdie looking at the floor before she said in a rather hesitant voice. "H-he's going to be someone one day Momma. Someone important."

"Oh? And how do you know this sweetie?"

Frowning, Birdie shook her head as her eyes got a faraway look in them. "I don't know Momma. I just know he'll do big things when he's older."

And with that Birdie and limped back to her room, leaving Fiona confused and worried.

Fiona herself had a knack for pointing out great people. Sure, she may have ended up married an alcoholic wife beater, but before that he'd done great things. Saved a lot of people. Also given her Birdie.

If Birdie said this boy was going to be great, then he would be great. The only real question was, would he be the good time of great? Or the bad kind? Only time would tell.

**(Okay, so there are going to be a few chapters like this. From someone other than Birdies Point of view (Even though it's written in third person….) Also I'd just like to bring up a few points here. You don't have to read them but I'd like if you did so….. Yeah.**

**If I decide not to go all Peggy Carter on yo (Can't do it, ****_Your) _****asses, then I am not going with the cliché 'HYDRA captures her and turns her into the Winter Soldier with breasts' thing, because ****_a_****)HYDRA captured Bucky because he'd been tested on and had some sort of variation of the super soldier serum in him and ****_b_****) cliché. I got a few ideas in the works for how I'd bring Birdie to the 21****st**** century, but they can easily be written off if I choose to kill her off by keeping her in the 20****th**** century. Who knows, the last chapter may be Steve visiting her grave or her in an elderly home? But what do you guys think, how could I bring her to the present day without HYDRA? Alright, I'm working on the third chapter at moment and should have it up later tonight or tomorrow.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Birdie didn't see Steve Rodgers for a few weeks after their original meeting. Her mother had forbidden her from leaving their apartment building until she was all better. And by then school was closing in on starting up again.

Finally, her mother deemed her healthy enough to leave the neighbourhood.

Birdie's first stop would be Steve Rodgers, who had given her his address if she ever needed help again, to thank him properly for everything he'd done for her. Even if he'd really only walked her home.

Birdie had meant what she'd said to her mother. She did believe that Steve was destined for big and brilliant things. But unlike her mother she saw only the good in him. In Birdie's eyes he could do no wrong. He'd help old ladies cross the road, fix up broken girls in the back of alleys, feed the starving and cloth the naked. To Birdie's eyes, he was a saint. Or, well, he would be one. One day. In a few years. Probable after a lot of bad things happened to him.

So, with her now healed rib, Birdie ventured out into the big bad would with a pie her mother had baked warped up neatly in a woven basket. It was apple. Steve seemed like the kind of boy who'd like apple pie.

She'd found his address rather easily. It wasn't that far from her own apartment really. Just a couple of blocks.

His mother, a women with thinning blonde hair and eyes the _exact_ same shade of blue as Steve's, had answered the door. She'd seemed kind of overjoyed at finding a girl looking for her son and told Birdie that he was at a park not too far from where they were, playing ball with a friend of his.

For a moment Birdie had hesitated.

'_Should I just leave the Pie here for him?' _Birdie really only had a moment to decide. Steve's mum was looking at her with this huge smile and _these_ eyes. It was now or never.

"I think I'll drop by their on my way home Mrs. Rodgers. I'd like to have a chat with Steve if he wouldn't mind," Birdie said giving Mrs. Rodgers her best smile.

"Of course sweetie. I don't think he'd mind in the slightest. Oh it's so nice for him to have another friend. Especially a pretty girl like yourself dearie."

"I'd think that Steve would have all the girls swooning. He's such a charmer!" Birdie exclaimed, she honestly would have thought that Steve was the best of friends with everyone he met. He was such a sweetie.

"Unfortunately not dearie. Steve has trouble making new friends. It's really only him and Bucky… Oh but let's not talk about such sad things. Off you pop dearie. Go find that boy of mine," Mrs. Rodgers said giving Birdie a slight push.

"Yes Ma'am. Hopefully I'll be seeing you again," Birdie said as she waved Mrs. Rodgers off.

"Hopefully."

**(How do you use line breaks on this thing? I can't for the life of me figure out. Argh! LINE BREAK!)**

Birdie found Steve in the park his mother had pointed out. He was, in fact, playing catch. Tossing a ball between himself and a boy with dark brown hair. Birdie had no idea why boys found that fun, come on all they were doing was throwing something at each other and catching it! How on god's green earth was that fun?

For a few moments Birdie watched the two boys. They seemed to be talking as they 'played.' This was not what Birdie was good at doing. She didn't talk to people. People, as a general rule, seemed to hate her for reasons unfathomable to her.

Mustering up all her courage, as little as that may be, Birdie marched across the green, slightly yellow, field until she stood just a few feet from Steve's shoulder. Wavering for only a moment, Birdie cleared her throat.

The effect was kind of fun, truth be told.

The brown haired boy had thrown the ball towards Steve, failing to notice Birdie standing behind him, and her slight sound had startled the blonde boy so much that he had failed to catch the ball and was instead hit in the face by it. Flailing his hands above his head he had tripped over his own legs and fell to the ground. Tangled up in himself.

"Oh dear Lord in heaven! I'm so sorry!" Birdie exclaimed as she dropped down next to him, her hands fretting over his face.

"S'll right," Steve muttered trying to push her hands away. His eyes were shut in concentration and he had a look of pain on his face.

Birdie hovered over him for a few more seconds before slowly edging away. Just in time to, as the Brunette boy came jogging over to see if his friend was alright.

"Steve, you good?" he asked, as he too dropped to his knees.

"Mhmm."

"The Dame really spooked you, huh?" the boy asked, grinning slightly, before frowning and looking towards Birdie. "Who are you by the way?"

Startled slightly, Birdie's shoulders become unconfutable straight. "Ummm, Briana Moore or, ummm, Birdie if you please."

At the mention of her name, Steve's eyes bolted wide open and he was sitting up in an instance.

"Birdie?" he asked, frowning at the girl in question.

"Hello," Birdie greeted, waving awkwardly. "Sorry about the whole spooking you thing," she said, smiling nervously.

"Oh, um, no it's okay. Umm what are you doing here?"

"Your mother said you'd be here," Birdie answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Umm, yeah okay. Why were you talking to my mum?"

"Oh my, I forgot," Birdie said, batting her forehead slightly. "I wanted to bring you this," she said as she opened her basket to pull out her Pie gift.

Smiling widely, she handed it over to a bemused looking Steve.

"And why did- why did you want to give me this?" he asked, starting at the Pie curiously.

"To thank you?" Birdie said in a hesitant voice. Maybe she should have left it with his mother? No, she wanted to thank him properly. He was important enough to receive a thankyou in person, even if he wasn't saint like yet.

"Why would you want to thank me?"

"Umm….. For being a gentleman? I don't know Rodgers, but you should take the Pie. My momma made it, and no-one makes apple pie like momma."

"Okay…"

For a few seconds Steve just stared at Birdie as her smile slowly died. Until, finally, the other boy cleared his throat.

"Yeah, hi. I'm James Barnes. Now mind telling me how you know such a lovely Dame Steve?" James asked cheekily.

"Oh, right! You remember that girl I was telling you about a few weeks ago? Well, Birdie this is my friend Bucky, Bucky the dame from the alleyway, Birdie," Steve introduced, gesturing between the two.

"Charmed."

"Nice to meet ya."

For a few moments they all just kind of smiled awkwardly at each other, before Birdie realized she was _kneeling _on _dirt_. Oh no.

In a flurry of pale yellow, Birdie was on her feet and dusting off her handmade dress. Luckily there was only a few dirt specks and nothing to bad.

"So umm, Birdie. Besides this, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Steve asked, as he and James got to their feet as well.

"Well, nothing really. I was most likely just going to go home and read for a while. Why?"

"Me and Bucky were gonna get something to drink at this rather spiffy joint not too far from here. You want to tag along?" Steve asked, not quite meeting Birdie's eyes.

"I don't know Rodgers," Birdie replied frowning. She was rather interested in her new book _pride and prejudice_, and would have liked to finish it. But the sad look Steve was giving Birdie made her heart weep a bit. "I don't want to impose on you and your buddy here," she quickly added, giving Bucky a side glance.

"No imposition at all Doll. Just as long as you got money to pay for your drink I don't see why you can't tag along," Bucky said, giving Birdie a wink.

Blushing slightly, Birdie smiled lightly glancing between the two boys. Steve with his eyes still downcast and scarlet everywhere and Bucky grinning like a mad man.

Biting her lip Birdie nodded. "Yeah, sure. Momma won't need me back till supper, and I don't think she'd care all too much if I stayed out a while more. Plus I got a few dollars on me, so I don't see why not."

Steve risked a glance up at Birdie and smiled widely. Bucky gave Birdie a cheeky grin of his own as Birdie just smiled at the two boys.

**(I figured out how I'd bring Birdie into present day…..Alright I got like four ideas.**

**Here's your choices, I'll put a poll up.**

**Alien**

**Mutant**

**Magic**

**HYDRA**

**I don't like the HYDRA idea to much though. It's so cliché.)**


End file.
